Is vowing to strong for love?
by sweetgurl3
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a new transfer student meets the most annoying boy, Natsume Hyuuga which actually happens to be he IM admirer. Natsume starts to fall in love with Mikan. But Mikan vowed never to love Natsume Hyuuga. Will Mikan break it?


**Author: Hey guys. Hope this story doesn't bore you to death. Boredom is, well, BORING! And please review. Say anything you need to say because this story well, sucks!**

Chapter 1: The new student

Natsume Hyuuga, very easy to describe him, he's hot, rich and a playboy. He changes his girlfriend everyday. Skips classes, ditches school, gets detention and many more! Try messing with him? Well, you'll end up…let's just say you won't _win_.

A black convertible parked in the right spot. All the girls screamed when the convertible came. Out came the most hottest man alive, Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume's raven hair was messed up, his school uniform shirt was not neat at all. He didn't even bother to button the first two buttons. 'These girls will never give up!' thought Natsume.

"Natsume! Hey!" shouted Ruka Nogi. Natsume's best friend in Alice Academy. Some girls fainted when they saw Ruka.

"Hey, Ruka," replied Natsume

"Sorry, Natsume. Just came to say HI! I gotta go. I don't want to miss the new transfer student! Je ne!" and Ruka was gone in a blink leaving Natsume alone. He walked through the halls ignoring the girls calling his name by bending his head. He accidentally hit a brunette girl wearing the school uniform and tying up her hair in a ponytail with some long frinch hanging down to her cheeks. All her books dropped and she had to pick them up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you!" she apologized. Natsume didn't even bother to help her pick up her books.

"Watch where you're going dimwit!" said Natsume rudely.

"Excuse me, FYI, I already said sorry. You don't have to be so rude…_dimwit_!" the brunette girl said fighting back.

When the hall heard this, they were shocked! Natsume Hyuuga, the king of the school was shouted by a little girl? 'She's hot, but a big-mouthed. Different.' Natsume thought. Mikan started to walk away. She bent down to get one more book. Then she walked away.

**Class**

The class was as loud as ever. If the class gets any louder, the school will burst. Mr. Narumi came in the class. "Class, let's settle down. We have a new student that will be joining our class. Please welcome Mikan Sakura. Mikan-chan, you can come in. Please introduce yourself,"

"Hai! Konichiwa. My name is Mikan Sakura. I am 16 just like all of you and I am glad to join your class." said Mikan.

"Now, Mikan, please take your seat!" said Mr. Narumi as he went out.

"Hai, sensai!" replied Mikan.

She chose a seat right next to a guy reading a manga. "Konichiwa!" she greeted. "Konichiwa. Are you Mikan Sakura from the elementary school?" asked the guy.

"Hai. I am. Koko? You look so different!" she said joyfully.

"Hehe. Mikan, I haven't seen you in years!!" Koko said.

"Did I just hear Mikan?" a girl with dark raven hair asked.

"Hotaru? Hotaru Imai?? Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in ages!!!" said Mikan, she was so happy.

"Yes. It's me Mikan. Please do not hug me!" said Hotaru emotionlessly

"Hi. I'm Ruka. Hotaru's boyfriend. Nice to meet you, Mikan-chan!" said a blond-haired boy with a nice smile.

"Konichiwa, Ruka-kyon. Hotaru didn't tell me she had a boyfriend!" said Mikan.

Then a raven-haired boy came towards Koko. Mikan didn't notice him. She wanted to get to know more about Ruka.

"Yo! Koko! I wanna take the back seat," he said

"Ok, Natsume. I'll just sit next to Yuu," replied Koko

"YUU??!! Omgosh I haven't seen him in like forever!!" Mikan said getting up her chair

"Quit shouting polka-dots!" said Natsume. 'Polka-dots? What is he talking about. Wait a minute. I brushed my teeth. Put on my – he, he saw my underwear!' Mikan said to herself quietly

"PERVERT! PERVERT! I will sue you!" shouted Mikan pointing at the calm Natsume

"Whatever, polka-dots!" Natsume said while reading Koko's manga.

"Forget him, Mikan. His name is Natsume Hyuuga. He's just the school's king. The girls scream after him. He's hot, cute, rich, inconsiderate and a playboy!" said Yuu.

"Well, if he's a playboy and inconsiderate, why does he like the girls and vice versa," asked Mikan

"Well, to him, girls are just toys," Ruka faced in front

"Yeah. He is the only one that's proud of himself" said Hotaru facing infront sitting next to Ruka.

"What an ego!" said Mikan "OMG! I just remembered I'm sitting next to NATSUME HYUUGA!!!!!" shouted Mikan

"Polka-dots, please don't scream my name in public! Its kinda embarrassing when someone like you says it." Smirked Natsume. Poor Mikan. Her eyes filled with flame!

"Their so gonna kill each other." Ruka said softly

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Hey guys! How was it? I'll give you a choice. Bad or AMAZINGLY HORRIBLE! I bet it didn't make any sense but, please drop a review. OMGOSH, I'm real bad at writing. I need confidence. ******


End file.
